She's An Angel, She's My Everything
by Dannifersure
Summary: Kagomes beaten almost every day of her life. Sesshomaru is her only real friend other then Rin his little sister. Can he save her in time to let her know his true feelings?
1. Her Eyes, Her Smiles, Her Hugs

**She's An Angel, She's My Everything**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha and never will.**

* * *

_Her eyes, thats where hope lies_

_That's where blue skys _

_Meet the sun rise_

_Her eyes, thats where I go_

_When I go home_

_-Her Eyes By Pat Monahan_

* * *

_Chapter one_

I was waiting by her locker. I saw her smile when she saw me, the only time she really smiled, and walk towards me. My eyes traveled down her body. That's when I saw it. A new bruise. I could tell she did nothing to stop this one. Not that she could have stopped it. She endured so much over the years and I just wanted to protect her. One more week of middle school and she would be home 24-7 and I couldn't stand that. She can't be there all that time. Nothing good could come out of that. I was older than her yes. The only reason were in the same grade is because I deliberately failed all those times so I could stay with her. I was her best and almost only friend here.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" she yelled as she gave me a hug. Oh how I loved when she hugged me.

"Hey Kags," I said a small smile tugging at my lips. She was the only one that could ever make me smile. Maybe that's why everyone calls me cold. Cause I don't show them emotion like I do when I'm with Kags. She looked up at me and i saw those eyes of hers they were a chocolate sea that threatend to swollow me whole. I always thought of her as more then a friend. Who could blame me. She's beautiful. She's an angel. I just love everything about her. To bad she might never know it.

"Sess?" she asked and I was so lost in thinking I didn't even notice at first.

"Oh huh?"

"I was saying that the bell rang we have to get to class,"

"Oh sorry here's your books I got them out while I was waiting for you. Now lets get going," I said giving her one last smile before we both darted to math. Oh how I hated math. The only reason I even went to that class was because I didn't want Kagome to get hurt. It was all because of my idiotic half brothers. Inuyasha and Naraku. Inuyasha dated Kagome a year ago. They dated for about three months before he got tired of her not letting him have fun with her and began beating her to get what he wanted. Inuyasha knew her mother beat her and that's why he did it. Cause he knew she would submit. He hurt her to the point of breaking three of her fingers. Not as bad as something's her mother has done but still he went to far. He did that one night while Naraku was over they both wanted to have their fun with her. They both raped her and it got so out of hand at the end of it Inuyasha grabbed three of Kagome's fingers while Naraku held her down. He pulled back so hard and so fast on her fingers they just snapped. Thinking back on that day makes me want to kill them. I sat down and begun the day doing math problems.

"So kids your homework is on page 212 and its 1 through 20 see you all tomorrow," the teacher stated in this overly chipper way. All math teachers are crazy happy or just plain mean. We get the crazy one. Me and Kagome walked out the door and I could feel the stares of my half brothers on my back. Did they really not get the fact that I could kill them right here and right now without a second thought.

"Hey look it's the whore and her lover," Inuyasha said as he put his arm around the school slut, Kikyo, and plastered a big grin on his face. I glanced back at him but just kept walking as did Kagome. They tried to get us everyday using that same line. Will he never get the fact that we wont do anything till he does something.

"What the hell get back her cowards!" Inuyasha yelled again now running up behind us. If he touched Kagome I would hurt him.

"Bitch I was talking to you, that means you stop and turn around not keep walking," Inuyasha said and grabbed Kagome's bruised arm. She winced in pain and Inuyasha saw. "Oh still getting beaten up I see," he pulled up the side of her shirt and pushed down on all the bruises. I would have done something but Naraku held my arms tight. I knew what they were going to do. They pulled us both to the school bathroom and locked it. Inuyasha pushed Kagome to the floor and had two of his other lackeys to hold her down. I kept trying to get out of Naraku's hold but he got another to hold me with him. Inuyasha started pulling up her skirt. I growled and he just smirked at me. She struggled a bit which only resulted in her getting hit by him. He kept touching her hitting her touching her. I couldn't stand it. I broke free of Naraku's and the other guys hold and grabbed Inuyasha.

"Run Kagome just go to our next class I'll deal with them," I yelled at her.

"You sure?" Kagome asked as she opened the door.

"Just go!"

"Ok" she said and then ran out the door. I threw punches at Inuyasha and as soon as he was knocked out I went to work on the others. They all laid there unconscious.

"That will teach you to mess with my Kagome," I said then left quickly so I wouldn't be caught. Something ran into me. I looked down and saw Rin my younger sister.

"What's wrong Rin?" I asked hoping nothing happened to her to.

"Kagome told me what happened and I asked to go to the rest room to check on you. Kagome wanted to go to but the teacher said since she was late she needed to do what she missed first.

Me and Rin skipped the rest of that class. It was only art. Not like I wanted to go anywhere after what happed. The bell rang and our class was let out. Kagome came running out and gave me a big hug. She began crying. I hated when she cried.

"Don't cry Kagome, no one will ever hurt you again I will protect you no matter what," I told her kissing the top of her head.

"I'm crying cause I'm happy. You saved me," Kagome said and hugged me tighter while flashing one of those perfect smiles of hers. Oh I loved her smile.


	2. Your Guardian Angel

**She's An Angel, She's My Everything**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha **

**

* * *

**

_I will never let you fall_

_I will stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there with you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends my to heaven_

_-Your Guardian Angel By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

The rest of that day went by smoothly since Inuyasha nor anyone that was with him had woken up from their little "nap" and they wouldn't tell the teachers what happened when they woke up cause they knew I would just tell them what they did to Kagome to make me do that to them. Did I feel bad for them? Hell no I'm mad I couldn't kill them. Last period of the day. History. The teacher greeted us with a warm smile and a nice stack of paper. Great just what I'm in the mood for. Pop quiz. I snatched the paper out of the teachers hand and sat down. Kagome sat next to me and we began the quiz. It was boring geography and I finished rather quickly. I could see Kagome struggling with the quiz to I mentally guided her in the right direction. I learned to do that a few years back by my father. He told me that only strong demons were able to use this and only with someone they were very close with. He told me he used it with my mother and Inuyasha's, how I hated him for being with that woman and creating someone like Inuyasha. Everyone knew about us demons and we even had one or two demon or half demon teachers. It was a world that accepted demons. I was glad about that. I heard the bell ring and it snapped me out of my thoughts. Kagome and Rin were staring down at me, smiling. I got up and we walked out the building. I gave Kagome a hug and said goodbye as I left. That's when an idea struck me. I didn't want Kagome going home right away. I knew what her mother would do to her. She should come over just for a little bit so she wont get hurt so long.

"Kagome! Wait a second," I yelled as I walked back up to her. She had the sad look upon her face again and I wanted to make it better. Wanted to see her smile again.

"Yea?"

"Do you want to come over with me and Rin for a little bit. We can study for that test tomorrow," I said trying to make it seem as though I wasn't trying to save her from her mother.

"Really? Sure!" she yelled and that perfect smile appeared on her face. The way the sun hit her made her look that more angelic. She gave me a hug and grabbed my hand running back to Rin. We walked back to my house and Kagome just gaped. Yea we have been friends for a while but she was never allowed over my house. I had asked time before but she had just said she need to get home. I accepted that but today was different. She came and for that I was glad. Rin opened the door and Kagome just looked around. Ok our house was big but we didn't think that much of it. I mean to us it was just a house but to Kagome it was a castle. Soon she would be the princess in this castle, I would make sure of that. She turned to me still a bit wide eyed from all this and flashed me a smile and hugged me again. If I died right now I would be happy.

---------------------------------------------

About three hours passed as we studied and played random games Rin and Kagome kept saying. I didn't play in many which resulted in me being tackled to the ground multiple times. Kagome's eyes glanced over to the clock above as and she gasped. It was six and I knew that wasn't good. I didn't live far from her so after saying her goodbyes and giving each of us a hug she ran out the door. I was sad to see her go but glad that most likely her mom was passed out by now. She was a heavy drinker and I hoped soon that would kill her. Yea I know bad to think like that but if you knew the things she did to Kagome, you and me and a whole bunch of other people would have long killed her by now. I knew I shouldn't have let her go but if I kept her any longer I might have gotten her in to more trouble. That's if her mother wasn't asleep and hadn't been drinking. Which I knew was a one in a million chance.

-----------------------------------------

The next morning there I was again waiting for Kagome at her locker. Well really you could say it was our locker since I moved my stuff into it about a month after school started. I was to far away from her and Inuyasha was still his usual self. Kagome came walking down the hall and I smiled but that smile quickly faded as she looked up. She attempted to smile but it didn't work out to well. I could tell that if I didn't control it I would cry. Tears threatened to escape my eyes but I blinked them back. One in a million just had to have been last night….

A/N: sorry its short. I know short is not good lol but I will update really soon. it's the weekend and I have lots of time on my hands well that is until homework becomes a problem. Well I hope all of you like it.


	3. What Your Falling On

**She's An Angel, She's My Everything**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Inuyasha :(**

**

* * *

**_You've got to find your balance  
You've got to realize  
You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes  
And if you find you've fallen  
And all your grace is gone  
Just scream for me and I'll be what you're falling on_

_- Falling On By Finger Eleven _

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Her face was so bruised and I knew it was because I was stupid and asked her to stay at my house. That one in a million thing is crap. One in a million didn't do anything when there was real danger lurking at someone's house. Real danger when a hand came down on an innocent soul. I wanted to go down to Kagome's house and kill her mother right now. My thoughts were broke when Kagome's fragile body came in contact with mine. She hugged me like there was no tomorrow. No tomorrow for her at least. But I knew her mom only did something this bad one in a blue moon. When she was overly pissed at Kagome or something that had happened that day. Kagome would be safe for now at least. She cried her eyes out on me. I could tell she was in pain. Her nose seemed broke and uncared for as it laid there on her face. A black eye was on her right and is seemed she was missing two teeth. Even with how she looked right now, she was still my angel and I would save her. No matter what. I would be what she needed. I would help her. She really did need to open her eyes and relies that she cant stay there with her mother.

"What happened Kagome?" I asked rubbing her back.

"Came late… she yelled and hit me… when I tried to stop her she just hit harder," she said still sobbing. We were getting stares but I didn't care I just wanted Kagome to feel better. I felt horrible though it was my fault.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, its all my fault,"

"No Sesshomaru its not your fault… I should have known she would have been mad… I should have known…," She whispered and if it hadn't been for my demonic hearing I might not have heard her.

"Kagome… I'm sorry," I said wishing things were different. She looked at me and I wanted to kiss her. I knew I shouldn't have been thinking like that since she was in pain and hurting. I leaned down and kissed her forehead showing that it would be ok. That she would be ok. She smiled at me and I gave her a small smile. She reached her head up and kissed my cheek. In that moment I knew she would be ok, emotionally, for now. After that we both walked to first period, her feeling better and me still thinking about when I would get to really kiss her.

--------------------------------------

The day pasted by rather quickly and I was mostly bored. I was glad to see Inuyasha and his "gang" weren't here today. I didn't feel like hurting them again. The bell to end school rung and me, Kagome, and Rin left. We said are goodbyes and gave each other a hug. I wish I could have Kagome come with me and Rin to our house again today but I knew that was out of the question I didn't want her mother hurting her again. I just couldn't have that happen again. I loved her to much for that to happen. Yes world I loved Kagome.

A/N: yea i know im starting to get shorter with my chapters but dont worry i plan to have the next chapter kind of long. Defenatly longer then this one. i just wanted to give you guys a third chapter soon. and really this is kind of a filler chapter. well hope you liked it. :)


	4. Lies

**She's An Angel, She's My Everything**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha**

**

* * *

**_Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teacher  
As she tries to cover every bruise_

_- Alyssa Lies By Jason Michael Carroll _

* * *

_Chapter Four_

(A Narrator P.O.V.)

Kagome walked home as usual. Book bag hanging loosely on her back and a sad expression on her face. Her face hurt extremely bad. The black eyes she had made it a bit hard to see. Her arm was still bruise and it also hurt. She didn't want to go back to her house. She knew her mother would be there and just take the anger of the day out on her. That's what she had known all her life. Even when her father was there he also hit her but then he left her mom cause she cheated on him and of course her mom blamed her. She wished she could stay over Sesshomaru's again. She only ever had fun when she was with him and Rin. They were her only friends and she loved them for protecting her when needed. She liked Sesshomaru a lot to maybe even loved but she would never tell him that. He was two years older then her and probably wouldn't ever want her. Kagome looked up to see she was at her house. She sighed and climbed up the stairs. She reached the door and sighed again. She slowly twisted the door knob in an almost dramatic way. She wanted to just sneak in and get up stairs to her room where she could do her homework, go to bed, and wake up the next morning with her mom most likely asleep. Guess luck wasn't on her side tonight. She got inside and shut the door behind her. She walked up the steps when a familiar voice called out to her.

"What so I don't even get a hello anymore? Your not going to ask what happened today? Well guess what I lost my job and its all your fault you stupid little whore. You know hard it is taking care of you?" her mother said but she kept on walking. Her mom got angry and threw the beer bottle she was drinking from at Kagome. It hit the side of her face and cut it up badly a few pieces hit her arm and she got scratches there too. Kagome was bleeding badly and the force and shock of it caused her to fall back. She kept falling till her head hit the bottom. It hurt a lot but didn't cause her any mental damage. She got up fast but not fast enough to block the punch her mother threw at her, pushing the glass embedded in her cheeks further. Her mother stumbled a bit and sat back down allowing Kagome to run upstairs and lock her door. Tears streamed down her face and stung as it hit the cuts. Kagome grabbed pliers and stepped in front of the mirror. She didn't like having one but when things like this happened it came in handy. She stared at the pieces of glass that stuck out of her flesh. It already hurt from the little bit of beer that was in there and her tears but she knew she had to do it. Kagome used the pliers to pull each piece of glass out and if there was a piece she could feel but couldn't see she just stuck the pliers inside the cut and pulled it out. It hurt a lot but she still did it. After all the glass was out and she cleaned the cuts she laid down and cried herself to sleep. It was only then she was truly at peace. While dreaming she was in a perfect world with Sesshomaru and Rin. They were all happy.

-_Dream_-

Kagome sat on the steps of a home her and Sesshomaru owned. They were married and she was pregnant. Rin was happily jumping around. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and kissed her cheek.

"Hey," he said sweetly in her ear.

"Hey what are you up to," Kagome said back and gazed into his golden eyes they always told her what he was feeling even if he didn't show it. They showed happiness, pure happiness.

"Nothing just wanted to be with you," he placed his hand on her stomach "How's the baby?"

"She's fine," Kagome smile and kissed him gently.

"I love you," Sesshomaru said after the kiss

"I love you too,"

-_End Dream- _

Kagome woke up by the vibrating of the phone Sesshomaru gave her a year ago so whenever she needed him she could call. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw it was a text message from Sesshomaru.

_Kags,_

_Wake up its time for school see you there, Bye._

Kagome sighed and got up. She was glad the way she was woken up usually didn't wake up her mother. Unless her mother never went to sleep in the first place. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a low cut white top. It was warm and she didn't feel like doing much more. After brushing her hair and grabbing her book bag she went down stairs. Her mom was awake and she silently cursed the world for being so cruel on her.

"You look like a whore wearing that. Are you trying to pick up guys? You better not be." her mother said while smoking a cigarette with a man Kagome didn't know. Kagome ignored her mother and went out the front door. It didn't take her that long to get to school and she quickly met Sesshomaru. He examined her face and arm that had the scratches on it.

"What happened Kagome? What did she do to you?" he asked desperately.

"She threw a beer bottle at me… I feel down the steps and then she punched me… I'm ok though really I got all the glass out… I think and she stopped after that,"

"You sure?"

"Yea,"

"Ok come on time for class," he said as they walked to math.

"Ok class lets start the test," the teacher said with a cheery smile. That smile quickly went away when she saw Kagome.

"Kagome can I talk to you outside real quick?"

"Uh yea sure. Did I do something?"

"No no I just want to talk to you,"

"Ok," Kagome said as they walked out the classroom.

"Is everything ok at home Kagome?"

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"Well its your face Kagome its all cut up,"

"Oh that's just from playing with friends, you know accidents happen just scraped up my face but I'm fine really,"

"Ok well go back inside and take your test,"

"Ok," Kagome walked back inside and was glad the teacher had believed her lie. If not she would have called home and then she would just get beat more.

When she got back to her seat she looked over to Sesshomaru who had a knowing look that said 'she asked and you lied didn't you' she shook her head yes. She heard him sigh and she looked away. Kagome also sighed.

'I want him to know how I feel… I'll tell him soon,' she thought to bad she didn't know he wanted to tell her the same thing. Would he ever? Maybe but for now the only one who knew about his love for her was Rin.

------------------------------------

First period was over and they all walked out. Rin smiling and jumping around. How could someone ever be that happy?

"Hey Kagome I want to tell you something,"

"Yea sure what is it Sesshomaru?"

"Well I wanted to tell you I l-," he stopped abruptly when a fist collided with his face. He blacked out.

----------------------------------

He woke a few minutes later with a teary eyed Rin above him.

"What happened?" he asked

"He took her…. Inuyasha took Kagome,"


	5. When Your Gone

**She's An Angel, She's My Everything**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha **

_

* * *

_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_  
_-When Your Gone By Avril Lavigne_

* * *

Chapter Five

(Back To Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

She was gone. Inuyasha took her. That idiot took Kagome right when I was about to tell her how I feel. I wanted to kill him in the slowest possible way. Where could he have taken her? Anywhere.

"Rin where did he take her?" I yelled and scared Rin. I didn't mean to its just I couldn't risk anything bad happening to her. What if he tried to rape her again? What if he beat her? Would I even be able to save her?

"I ran and said that you wont be able to find him. You'll be able to find her though right? You can smell her right? Please tell me you can." Rin started crying and I was sorry I couldn't help her.

"I might be able to Rin I'm not sure. Just hold on," I ran off in some unknown direction. Everyone was in class and I was glad mine was only a study hall. In study halls we were allowed to do whatever we wanted. So I ran. I sniffed around a bit but still couldn't smell her. Her old scent was there but not one that was traceable. Naraku must have helped him hide there scents. I kept running. I looked in all Inuyasha's classes. They all said he didn't come in today. I wasn't surprised with their answer I was only second period and I didn't think he would stop by a classroom. I needed to find him and Kagome. She's my everything. What could I do though. No scent. No nothing. Wait blood. I could smell her blood. No this is bad. He's hurting her. NO! I followed the blood scent and eventual the blood droplets that adorned the floor. What has he done to her. The blood stopped at a door. It was labeled BASEMENT. I quickly opened it and entered. There was nothing but darkness. I could tell this was not good. Still more blood was on the floor. I turned on the only light I found and ran to where it flooded the floor. A small puddle of blood was on the floor. It assaulted my nose and I could tell I had been tricked. He was getting to smart. To smart. What else did he have planted to throw me off track. How long was I out for him to be able to do all this. He must have had help. I ran back up the stairs and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Classrooms. Janitor. Open door. Wait open door. Its being held open. That gave me an idea maybe Inuyasha took Kagome hope and planted all this in the school to make it seem like she was still there. I had hope. I ran out the door and headed home. A little whiles into it I began to use my demonic speed to get there faster. It worked. I was there in a matter of second. I burst through the door and searched around. I could smell many people but Kagome's and Inuyasha's scents were still being covered. I ran up the stairs and saw a bunch of people crowding in one room while Naraku and some other guy that must have been new blocked one door. I knew Inuyasha was with my Kagome in there. The blood in my veins boiled as I rushed the two. They were surprised I was even there. I guess they didn't realize I would always be smarter then them. I few punches and they were out. The rest of the crowd quickly left the house. I burst open the door and was shocked at what I saw.

"Kagome…," I whispered as I watched her and Inuyasha. I was disgusted and enraged then heart broken when I saw she was enjoying it. She wasn't being raped she was just having sex with my brother. The man that beat her. The man she hated. Well the man I thought she hated. Inuyasha looked over at me and smirked.

"Oh older brother is something the matter?" Inuyasha said while still thrusting into Kagome. She moaned loudly and I wanted to throw up. I didn't want it to be like this. It shouldn't be Inuyasha she's with it should be me. Me… Right?


	6. Over You

**She's An Angel, She's My Everything**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Inuyasha nor any of the songs I've been using. **

* * *

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you. _

_-Over You By Daughtry_

* * *

Chapter Six

It's been a few hours since I walked in on my brother and Kagome. I never thought I was going to see that or have to deal with having a broken heart. I really did love her but seeing her with my brother made me sick. How could I love someone like that? I'm not sure. I keep thinking back to what happened.

_-Flashback-_

"_Kagome why are you with him?" I asked quietly while Inuyasha just smirked. _

"_Cause I love him," She said sweetly. Her eyes weren't the eyes I loved. These eyes pierced me like a thousand needles. These eyes were dead. _

"_Now could you leave, me and my Kagome have some stuff to do," Inuyasha emphasized my and continued to smirk. I wanted to rip that smirk off his face but I didn't I just backed up and shut the doors. I went to my room a few doors away but the sounds they were making didn't get muffled I could hear everything. I wanted to beat myself unconscious till all this seemed like a bad, bad dream._

_-End Flashback-_

Hours had past and neither shut up. Everything floated through my ears as if they were meant for me to hear. With each passing second I grew more and more cold. Without Kagome only one could warm me and that was Rin but I don't think she could possibly do anything this time to make the ice inside me melt. She came home an hour ago and still hadn't shut up about where Kagome was and what were those noises were. A few times she tried to go look herself but I told her not to. That it was just Inuyasha with some new girlfriend. That Inuyasha had forgotten Kagome and that she was safe and sound at home. Rin knew something was wrong cause Kagome was never safe at home.

"Sesshomaru please tell me what's going on," Rin said with a puppy dog pout and tears in her eyes. No one could resist that face.

"Kagome doesn't like me… she's with Inuyasha,"

"Again!?!"

"Yes Rin again…," after saying that we heard foot steps. The sadness portrayed on Rin's face was not just her sorrow but also mine. It was amazing how such a happy girl could have the sadness of one as cold as me. She looked at me and then at the door. Sighing I shook my head and she slowly walked to the door. Opened it just a crack and looked. I sneaked up behind her just to see if maybe just maybe there was some whore walking down the steps and not my Kagome. It was her. Not my Kagome anymore. Inuyasha's Kagome.

"She really is with him isn't she…," she said in a slow and almost inaudible voice. Rin burst through the doors and ran to Kagome.

"Rin No!" I yelled and ran after her.

"Kagome! KAGOME! Come on what's wrong, why are you with Inuyasha. WHY!?" Rin yelled as tears rolled down her eyes. Kagome looked back. Her eyes met mine and they killed me. They showed nothing. These were not Kagome's eyes. This couldn't be Kagome. This couldn't be happening. Was I really starting to get over her...?

A/N: This chapter was origanaly going to answer a few things but then i decied i was going to wait till the next chapter (up by tomorrow at the latest) to answer any questions so sorry if i told you they would be anwered in this chapter


	7. What Happened To Us?

-1**She's An Angel, She's My Everything**

**Disclaimer: Wow I still don't own Inuyasha lol. **

_

* * *

__What happened to us  
We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely  
What happened to us  
And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only one?_

_-What Happened To Us By Hoobastank _

* * *

Chapter Seven

Kagome had left without a word. There was something about her that made we wonder was that really her. It was to good for Inuyasha to be true. I would maybe talk to Kagome tomorrow. No I'm going to call her now.

I picked up my cell and dialed her number. It rang and rang till finally she answered.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Kagome's cheery voice filled my ears. Did she really think she was going to get away that easily.

"Kagome what's going on with you? Why where you with Inuyasha today. What happened to us?," I almost yelled at her. Maybe I truly wasn't over her. There was a long pause.

"What are you talking about. All I remember was you were about to say something everything blacked out and I woke up at home. I thought you took me home. You did didn't you?"

"No I came to my house after I found out Inuyasha took you and found you and him having sex in his room,"

"What are you kidding me I would never have sex with him. I wouldn't even touch him after all he's done to me. Do you really think I would do something like that? And what are you talking about he took me?"

"Yes he took you. I was about to tell you that…. Tell you something he punched me out of no where and I blacked out. The next think I know I woke up with Rin crying her eyes out saying that Inuyasha took you,"

"Oh my god…. I swear to you I was not at your house today and I didn't have sex with Inuyasha,"

"Really?"

"Would I be talking to you right now if what you say is true?"

"I guess not,"

"Well I have to go my mom is coming up stairs and I cant have her knowing I have this phone. I'll talk to you later ok. Bye,"

"Bye," I hung up the phone and stared at it. If Kagome wasn't in bed with Inuyasha then who could it be? Who could look that much like Kagome. Wait those eyes. Those weren't her eyes. That's the difference. The eyes. I need to find this girl. Tomorrow. Inuyasha will bring her over tomorrow. He has to. I will find out what's going on. My Kagome will be safe. My Kagome. Mine.

A/N: Yes, yes I know I'm starting to get short again but don't worry. The next chapter will be longer. (Will have everything with the whole Kagome imposter) then the chapter after that should be pretty long to. Well R&R. Thanks!


	8. She's Everything

**She's An Angel, She's My Everything**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha **

_

* * *

_

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's everything - Brad Paisley_

* * *

A/N: I'm going to try and make this chapter longer then the others hopefully that works out and sorry it took me so long I was having writers block

Chapter Eight

The start of my search of course started at school. The one place everyone (or well the teens) around here are. I didn't find anyone that remotely looked like Kagome. I knew Inuyasha would bring the girl over tonight but I needed to find her first to make sure. Not that I didn't believe Kagome it was just that I needed to see it more then just believe it. I love Kagome and seeing her like that just made me feel as though I loved and helped her all those times for nothing. How would you feel if someone you truly loved was laying in the bed of a sibling. Not so good right? Its like getting a long rusty nail pushed inside your heart and left there to infect it slowly. This reminds me of that saying take a picture it will last longer. I disagree with that. This…what I saw will forever stay in my mind…that image…even if it wasn't Kagome, just cause the girl that laid in Inuyasha's bed looked and even smelled like Kagome. It will forever stay in my mind. Kagome is my only one though. That girl is no Kagome and for that I am thankful. Kagome surprisingly wasn't at school today. It scared me a bit till she texted me saying that she was skipping to stay with Rin, who was at home sick. I texted back telling her where the key was and that Inuyasha had already left so she could go in and not worry.

_Ding, Ding_

Fourth period bell. Ah how I love fourth period. A time to relax. Well not today. I still had to look for that imposter. A forever of time with Kagome was waiting for me and this girl was one barrier I have to get through in order to have that forever with her. I texted Kagome and asked her if everything was alright she said yes and that Rin seemed to be getting better. That was good news. At least she might be back in school soon. Quicker then I thought but all the better. I still needed to find who this is…The wind blew outside and I could have sworn I saw black hair. Just like Kagome's. I ran outside only to find nothing there. I wasn't going crazy. I knew I saw hair that looked like Kagome's and not many people had hair like her. Lets just hope I can find this fake Kagome. If there really was a fake Kagome.

The end of school and still no sign of a fake Kagome. Was there really one? Could Kagome have lied? I had no answers; all there was left to do was to go home find Kagome, or the fake Kagome, in Inuyasha's arms again. Kagome's everything and to think that maybe it could be her that was with Inuyasha kills me.

----------------------------------------------------

As I finally got home I could hear Rin's voice along with the buzz of the T.V. It seemed Inuyasha wasn't home yet which meant I could see him coming in. I entered the house and Rin jumped up.

"Sessy! Rin feels better, much, much better,"

"That great good enough to go to school tomorrow?"

"Aww does Rin have to?"

"Yes,"

"Fine," and with that Rin was back in front of the T.V and a car was pulling up in the drive way. Inuyasha. His scent and another's entered my nose. It irritated me now but I could smell the difference, Kagome wasn't lying. This was the fake Kagome. All I need to do now is find out who this imposter is.

---------------------------------------------

"Come on Yasha your brother is home, time to get the rest of your plan working,"

"Phase One, Check. Phase Two, Check. Phase Three, Check. Phase Four, In Progress." with a smirk on his face and his words poisoning the air. Inuyasha and the fake Kagome entered the house. What was to come was only known by them.

A/n: Well its not as long as I wanted it to be but I guess it will do for now but since I forgot to post this earlier and have half of the next chapter done I will give you guys a little bit of it.

-------------------------------------------------

"So you found out she's not really Kagome?" Inuyasha said with still a smirk on his face.

"She may look like Kagome and even smell like her but you forgot the little differences that I can find Inuyasha," I said not caring much about his female.

"Phase Four," that was all Inuyasha said before climbing the stairs to his room. The door shut behind him and left me utterly confused. Phase four? What could that mean?

-----------------------------

End of the little bit but I hope you like this chapter and that little bit of the next one.


	9. Control

****

She's An Angel, She's My Everything

Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha

__

Not one more sound

Let your hair down

Take the low road

Whoa I feel just like were taking control of the night, of the night yeah

Whoa I feel just like were losing control

Well if you let go

I'll let go tonight

Control - Metro Station

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've just been really stressed with school and a book that I'm going to have published but I finally found time to write a new chapter and since most seem to like this story I thought I would do the chapter for this one. Hope you all like it.

* * *

****

Chapter Nine

"So you found out she's not really Kagome?" Inuyasha said with still a smirk on his face.

"She may look like Kagome and even smell like her but you forgot the little differences that I can find Inuyasha," I said not caring much about his female.

"Phase Four," that was all Inuyasha said before climbing the stairs to his room. The door shut behind him and left me utterly confused. Phase four? What could that mean?

What Inuyasha had said was still ringing in my head. What could that mean? I had no clue and guessed that I wouldn't till it happened. I called Kagome and found out that she, only because her mom was gone again, was going out to a new teen club. She offered for me to come to but with all that happened I told her that she should have fun on her own but if she wanted to after she was done she could come over. Maybe she would and maybe she wouldn't. Again something I didn't know.

Narrator POV

Kagome walked into the club unknowing of the shadow that seemed to be following her. The club had dim lighting and loud music but nothing could stop Kagome from having fun even though the one she wanted to come with decided not to come. It was the first time in a long time that she had been anywhere other than her house, Sesshomaru's, and school. It was nice to get out of the house and with her mom gone it was finally possible. Her mom left on occasion and would stay gone for weeks, sometimes months, at a time. Some eyes she could feel bore into her. She knew that she was some what attractive but this was cutting a little to close to creepy. Kagome blocked out all other things except the music. The band that was playing she didn't know but she liked the way it was easy to dance to. After dancing for an unknown amount of time she went over to the bar and ordered a coke. She wouldn't by anything she knew she couldn't handle. She sipped it and sat it down. Looking into the crowd she felt someone behind her. While looking back and seeing nothing she heard a crash. Kagome looked back at the bartender and saw her coke spilled and him wiping it up.

"So sorry lady, I'm new and just a bit clumsy. Let me get you a new coke," the bartender said. With a small smile and a nod of her hand the bartender finished cleaning up the coke and went to get her another one. The shadow she felt came back. Once again looking but seeing nothing she turning back around just as the bartender, who had put on a sinister smile, handed her, her drink. Again Kagome sipped at it until it was gone all the while the shadow she felt never left.

Shadow P.O.V.

There she was. The girl Kagome. I could have snatched her up and done what was needed to be done before anyone would have noticed. That wasn't the plan though. Me and the "new" bartender, as he stated, knew what that plan was. Either of us messed up and the other knew what to do. But so far everything was going good. The drugs were in her system now and I would soon be able to get her in my grasp. She was on the move. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed an all to familiar number.

"Phase Four Direction North," I stated into the phone.

"Keep going lets see where she'll take us. If direction goes South take and do what was told. Understood?"

"Understood."

I hung up the phone and followed. The drugs were taking full effect and she began to dance around. Her hair, once in a bun, was now let loose earning her a few stares from people but she didn't care. This was her night and where ever she wanted to go I would follow. Soon she was following a direction that I had come to know by heart. All the while striping into nothing but her skirt and her under shirt. When I thought she was going to start running around nude she just stopped. How crazy this girl had became. Soon she came to the house of people we both knew well. Again I grabbed my cell and dialed the same number.

"Phase Four new direction," I said

"Bad direction?"

"No I think you'll like it,"

"Oh is that right? What is the Direction?"

"Try looking out your window,"

"Ahh yes the Direction is a good one. Fall back I will call if anything else is needed."

* * *

A/N: well I hope you all liked it. It wasn't as long at I was going to make it but still pretty good for now I guess. Also sorry for not updating my others I will get on that as soon as I can.

* * *


	10. To Readers

**Any One Who Has Read This Story**

**Please Go To My Page **

**This Story Is Being Rewritten**

**I Hope You Like It **

**After All Chapters That Are On Here Have Been Rewritten**

**I Will Delete This One Completely**

**Thank You To All My Readers**


End file.
